The Real Prize
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: After winning a race, Haruka comes across a beauty sitting alone at the bar. Little does she know, their lives are entwined. T-M
1. By Chance

The Real Prize

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 1: By Chance**

The evening after the Grand Prix race had racer Haruka Tenoh in First place. It was a proud moment. A moment of accomplishment. Something the talented sandy-haired, blue-eyed racer had worked hard for. She'd started young. Her friend had let her watch him race at 12. Two years later, she had an urge to be on one. Feel the wind in her hair, breeze whipping her face. It was exhilarating. Like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Haruka was out having drink with a few fellow racers whom she considered 'friends' in the sport. None, however, had been racing as long as she had.

The bar was crowded, overly so, and noisy as was typical of a Saturday night with the football game on a giant flat screen TV at the front of the bar. Sports, other than motocross, weren't really her thing. Though most thought it odd, since, at first glance, her apparel attracted women instead of men. Not that she accepted dates of the sort.

So were the benefits of never wanting to be thought of as 'girly'. Plus, every guy she'd been out with had dumped her because they hated women who hit harder than they did. Haruka sighed. She'd find someone. Somebody would come along and make her life worth more than just racing.

* * *

Going out drink, especially alone, wasn't Michiru Kaioh's forte. She rarely drank, period. But something about the night had led her here. Maybe it was because her longest relationship of three years had ended abruptly tonight when she threw him out for smelling another woman's cologne on the collar of his shirt. Of course, he'd been drunk when he'd returned to her place, hours later and threatening to never let her leave.

So, she'd come here, knowing he'd never look for her in a place like this.

As the night slowly progressed, the aqua-haired beauty turned down many men. She just wasn't ready for anything as it seemed much too soon.

* * *

Haruka was on her second beer when she noticed a particularly beautiful woman sitting at a nearly empty table. By her hair, makeup and clothes two things were obvious: one, she'd never been to a bar before and two, she didn't belong in one. Half an hour later, her 'friends' had dispersed to various parts of the bar chatting up the drunk, single women who were tired of being single, but Haruka's eyes still lingered on the aqua-haired beauty at the nearly-empty table.

She looked to be genuinely upset. Never wanting to see a beautiful woman cry, beer in hand, Haruka walked over. "Excuse me, miss?"

Michiru looked up from her glass of wine, startled a bit, eyes red. "Y-yes?" she wiped her eyes, looking up. "D-do I know you?" Assuming as every woman who had talked to Haruka had, she brushed her off. "I-I'm not interested in anything, thank you."

Haruka shook her head, offering her a tissue from her pocket. "That wasn't my intention."

"It...wasn't?" Michiru asked, dabbing her eyes. "Then what was your intention?"

Haruka shrugged. "I've just always hated to see beautiful women cry. Do you mind if I join you?"

Michiru smiled gently. "If you want."

Haruka sat across from her.

"Are you in some kind of sport?" she asked, taking in her attire.

"Oh. Yeah. I, uh, I race dirt bikes."

Michiru smiled. "I've always admired men who play sports. They're...tough, macho, but you don't seem – what's so funny?" she asked upon seeing Haruka laugh.

"Well, I'll assume my clothes threw you off," she said with a large grin, "but, miss, uh, I'm no man."

"Oh," the aqua-haired woman said with a deep crimson coloring her face. "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. By the way," she said, extending her hand, "I'm Haruka. Haruka Tenoh."

She took it. "Michiru Kaioh. Nice to meet you."

"W-wait. Michiru Kaioh, the famous violinist? That Michiru?" Haruka asked. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

Michiru shrugged. "Life problems," she said, sipping her wine. "I'm not about to spill my guts to someone I've just met."

Haruka smiled. "I understand that. So what else do you do besides play the violin?"

Michiru sipped at her wine. "I paint when I'm not at a recital."

"Oh?" the blonde asked. "What kind of things do you paint?"

"The outdoor landscape, pretty flowers. Nature," she replied.

"Sounds nice." Haruka didn't know why, but there was something that stood out about this beautiful woman. Her eyes held a light that was somehow trapped within immense sadness. It was out of the ordinary for her to recognize such things about a stranger for the blonde, which proved how different she was.

"It is. I've played the violin sine I was a child. Painting I just picked up recently," Michiru said, finishing her wine.

"Would you like another glass? I'll buy," Haruka offered.

The aqua-haired beauty shook her head. "No. I-I should go," she said, standing before pulling on her jacket. Laying some money on the table.

Haruka pushed it back, laying her own twenty dollar bill on the table. "I've got this." She said with a smile. "Always a pleasure to talk with a beautiful woman."

Michiru blushed. "Th-thank you."

The blonde smiled. "Anytime. Can I walk you to your car?" Haruka offered. She'd paid Michiru notice long before walking over – long enough to know she'd only had a single glass and would be okay.

Michiru nodded, cautiously looking over her shoulder as they walked out.

Haruka noticed. "Is someone waiting for you?"

Michiru shook her head. "N-no," she said with a tremble in her voice.

The blonde wrapped an arm around her, slipping something into her pocket. "You don't have to say anything, but if you need something, my card is in your jacket pocket."

She nodded as her new friend walked her to her car, opening her door for her. "Thanks Haruka."

Haruka nodded. "You're welcome," she said with a smile as she closed the door before getting into her bike, strapping on her helmet and speeding off into the distance.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Crash

The Real Prize

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 2: Crash**

Michiru found herself thinking of Haruka for the next week, which led the aqua beauty back to the same bar the next Saturday night. Instead of seating herself at a table, she situated herself at the bar. She had no idea when Haruka would come in, but she had a feeling she would.

The aqua beauty waited until eleven, barely a drink consumed. When a hand laid on her shoulder, she assumed it was the blonde racer. Looking back, her expression turned horrific to see her ex.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, gripping her shoulder tighter. "You should be home with me."

Michiru winced, trying to shove him away, but he only pressed harder. "I-I'm not going back. Not with you!"

"We'll see."

A few minutes later, two of Haruka's friends walked in. "Hey, Erik," said a raven-haired guy to his friend. "Isn't she the one Haruka was..."

Erik looked to his red headed friend. "Yeah, and it looks like she's in trouble. Come on!"

"Let go of me!" Michiru said.

Rick grabbed an arm of the guy, Erik the other and pulled him away.

To Michiru's surprise, the two men were able to pry her ex from her shoulder and throw him out. They walked back over.

"Hi, I'm Rick," the raven-haired man said, sitting at her side, extending his hand.

Michiru shook it. "Hi. Th-thanks for that, but if you're looking for—what?" she asked as he, and a redhead who'd walked up beside him, started to smile a bit.

Rick raised a hand in defense. "N-no. you misunderstand, miss," he said, gesturing to his friend. "This is Erik. We're friends of Haruka's. We were out with her last week."

"Then..you did that out of being gentlemen?" Michiru asked.

Erik nodded. "Of course. Here, let us buy you a drink."

"Oh, no thanks. I'm waiting for someone."

"Haruka isn't coming tonight," Rick said. "She got pretty banged up in her last race. Nothing broken, but she's in the hospital overnight."

"..Oh. Well, maybe I'll catch her tomorrow," Michiru said, hopping down from the bar stool, but her emotions were a wreck. But why did she care so much for someone she'd just met a week ago? It seemed ridiculous, impossible. Illogical even.

Erik caught her arm. "We could take you to her if you like."

"But, surely, no one's allowed to see her so late?" Michiru said.

Rick shrugged. "You're probably right, but we could try."

"The whole hospital staff knows us from having race-related injuries," Erik said.

"Do you think they would let me in to see her?" Michiru asked.

* * *

Michiru was right and they weren't allowed to see Haruka until eight o'clock the next morning. She'd pulled up a chair beside Haruka's hospital bed, opening a book, waiting for the racer to wake. She looked beautiful even with the scrapes and scratches on her face, black eye and bandaged hand, but, again, why did she care so much after just a week and only seeing her one – twice now?

An hour later, Haruka opened her eyes, darting around the room, until the blue orbs settled on the aqua beauty was in a chair beside her bed, book in hand. "M-Michiru?" she asked, her voice a bit weak.

Michiru's book dropped to the floor as she stood in shock. "Yes? H-how are you?"

Haruka winced, rubbing her head with her uninjured hand. "Sore. How are you?"

The aqua-haired woman sighed. "I'm..ok. I was waiting for you last night, but I ran into some trouble."

The sandy-blonde nodded. "Erik and Rick explained a little to me before you got here. Are you ok?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, but my shoulder's a little sore."

"I could call for a nurse and have them take a look."

The violinist shook her head. "No, it's fine."

A nurse walked in wheeling a cart. "Good morning, Haruka. How are you feeling?"

"Uh..ok, I guess."

"Do you need any more medication?"

The racer shook her head.

"Ok, I'll just check your vitals and take your blood pressure."

Michiru stood. "I'll just go."

The nurse shook her head. "No, you're fine. You can stay. I'll just be in and out."

Michiru nodded, sitting down again, wincing. "What happened?"

Haruka sighed. "I hit an unexpected rock in the track and wiped out. I went over the handle bars. My head hit the front wheel."

"Your hand?" the aqua beauty said.

"I jammed it when I tried to swerve to safety. It's not broken, barely strained, but it still hurts."

The nurse gently unwrapped her hand. "It looks better than when you came in yesterday," she said, cleaning and rewrapping it. "If you need me, call," she said, leaving with the cart.

Haruka sighed. "Thank you," she called after the nurse. She noticed Michiru was still trembling, her eyes practically glued to her bandaged hand. "Do you have a phobia of hospitals, Michiru?"

"Ph-phobia? Me? N-no, why?" she asked, stuttering.

The racer sat up, placing her uninjured hand on the violinist's arm. "Because you're trembling. And you look like you're about to faint. You don't have to be here anymore. I'm going to be fine."

"No. I-I want to be here."

"Buy why? We've only met twice. We're hardly good friends."

Sighing, Michiru sat on the bed. "Honestly? I really don't know. I just feel like I need to be here."

"Well, thanks. It really means a lot," she said with a smile.

Michiru sighed. "Do you think you'll be out by this Wednesday? I have a violin recital that you could attend if you want. But only if you want."

Haruka considered this for a moment. "I'm usually not one for classical music..."

The aqua beauty frowned. "Oh..well, th-that's ok. I was j—"

Haruka placed a finger on her lips. "But I would like to hear you play."

The smile that replaced her frown was bright enough to light up a pitch black room. "Really? You mean it?" She didn't know why, but suddenly, Michiru felt as excited as a child on Christmas morning at the prospect of the sandy-blonde racer hearing her play the delicate instrument.

"Yes, Michiru. Though I've never been there. I may need directions."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Reviewers: **Dark-Huntress Sam, Talhiri, idledmind, PandaPuppet & Guest**  
**


	3. Her Passion

The Real Prize

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 3: Her Passion**

The next Wednesday, Haruka showed up at the concert hall. She wasn't sure which aspect surprised the valet more: the fact that she'd ridden a motorcycle in a tuxedo or the face of the people who saw her walk in. Surely, someone who rode such a vile looking vehicle couldn't be interested in hearing a famous violinist? She just brushed it off, walking inside.

Having virtually no concept of what went on, Haruka walked in and up to the man at the front. He was the stuffy-looking type: tall, gangly limbs, his tux was prim and proper and his white shirt looked like it had never seen a single stain, his hair grey and balding. He had beady little eyes, his pointy nose pointed upwards. "Name?" he asked.

"Haruka Tenoh," she replied calmly, though she could tell she already hated the guy.

His eyes darted through list of guests. Upon finding her name he smiled and was about to say something, when another man came up to him, explaining something.

Though the racer knew her motorcycle wasn't appropriate, she doubted anyone would have a problem. Boy was she wrong.

As soon as the second man left, the first pulled the clipboard to his chest, replying snootily. "We don't allow your kind inside."

Haruka's mouth fell open, dumbfounded. "My 'kind'?" she repeated, calmly, though her anger was rising. "But my name is on your list right? You have to let me in," she insisted.

He cleared his throat. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

Haruka stepped to the side to let the people behind her in, sizing the guy up. She could take him. Easily. But the last thing she wanted was to be thrown out. "But I'm a friend of Michiru Kaioh's. I thought she made the reservation," she argued.

"That doesn't matter I'm afraid. Security!"

Haruka sighed, holding up her hands. "No need for that. I'll go peacefully," she said.

But as she was about to walk away, she heard a familiar voice. "Haruka, you're leaving?"

The sandy-blonde turned, swallowing multiple times. Michiru was dressed in a deep red gown that went past her knees, the dip just enough to show a hint of cleavage, with a slip up her left side, her hair laid elegantly on her shoulders. She struggled for words. "I..I can't..they..he.." she pointed to the man with the clipboard.

"Maurice!" Michiru said sternly, walking past him and taking her friend's wrist. "I specifically informed you that I had a special guest tonight, didn't I?" she asked, anger seeped through her teeth.

He jumped, nodding frantically. "Y-yes, miss. Yes," he said, shaking a bit.

"Gave you her name?"

"Y-yes."

Michiru turned to Haruka, whispering in her ear. "Motorcycle?"

Haruka nodded.

The aqua beauty turned to him. "Haruka is to be let into any and all of my performances. Is that understood?" she seethed.

Maurice nodded. "Yes. Sorry miss."

Haruka nodded, letting Michiru lead her to her dressing room. "Why are we here? Don't you go on soon?"

Michiru shook her head. "I have about twenty minutes and, not to say I would ever disapprove, but you may want to run a brush through your hair and touch up your face."

Haruka turned a light shade of pink, nodding.

The violinist released her wrist. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just that I'm high in the social circuit," she said as the racer walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

"I understand that," Haruka replied, washing her face and applying as minimal makeup as she ever wore as well as fixing her hair. "It's an image," she said, walking back out to join her on the small couch.

She nodded. "You don't mind that, do you? It's always like this."

Haruka shook her head. "I don't mind. How long have you played?"

Michiru sighed. "I've played the violin since I was a child. I started playing at five, though it took time and patience to master."

"How long have you been painting?" the racer asked.

The violinist smiled, unconsciously linking their fingers on the cushion. "For about two years," she said.

Haruka turned light pink yet again, but when Michiru realized her mistake and went to pull away, the racer, held her hand in both of hers, kissing each knuckle and smiling as the violinist's cheeks got redder each time. "For luck," she answered.

A knock suddenly came from the other side of the door as well as a man's voice. "Five minutes, Miss Kaioh."

Quickly, the aqua beauty pulled her hand away, but just as soon missed the warmth of the racer with the rough edges but soft middle. "..Ok," she said, barely able to be heard.

Haruka heard him walk away, standing and offering her hand.

Surprised, Michiru took it, happy to feel the warmth of their skin colliding. "Well, I, uh, I better go," she said, grabbing her violin case and walking toward the door, behind Haruka, who insisted on opening the door for her.

"Good luck," she whispered as they parted ways right before Michiru took the stage and Haruka found her seat in the front row.

* * *

As everyone settled into their seats, the blonde racer couldn't help noticing how everyone here was of important status. The police chief, the fire chief, the mayor from the town. It seemed like every important person in town was present.

It was hardly anyone she knew and, obviously, everyone had heard about the slight altercation that Michiru had inexplicably fixed. People were murmuring, wondering why such an elegant, pristine woman would ever fix such a happening for someone so out of their circle.

The audience quieted as Michiru took her place on stage, her violin and bow in hand, standing behind the microphone. She rested the instrument on her shoulder, supporting it with her neck and left hand as she expertly glided the bow across the strings playing a beautiful, lyrical piece. She didn't look anywhere but at her instrument, expertly keeping focus. Nothing about this performance was long. Generally, they were about half an hour long, but she would suspect, being as Haruka had never been to one, it would be long for her, so she tried to keep her performance interesting, though nothing out of the ordinary.

Generally, music without lyrics put the racer to sleep, especially when the music was so soft and peaceful. But, fortunately, the violinist was easy on the eyes. Haruka's eyes were focused on the beautiful woman, finding herself more attracted to her than ever before, but she wasn't sure she was ready to admit her feelings to the aqua beauty being as they'd just met a little over a week ago.

Haruka didn't want to scare her off. Not someone so beautiful. Someone she could consider a lifelong friend...and possibly more. The way Michiru guided the bow gently over the delicate strings, the way she made it sing, entranced the racer even more.

While the violinist expertly played the instrument she had known since she was a child, her attention couldn't help but be split. Oh, she knew she should put everything into her music and she did, for, to her, it seemed the instrument sang even more beautifully, but with Haruka in the front row, she couldn't help being distracted within her mind.

What was Haruka thinking right now as she watched her?

Did she like it or was she only here because she was invited?

Would she want to come to another performance?

And did she own that tuxedo, the one she looked so…_impressive_ in? Yes, _impressive_. Michiru refused to think any unladylike words, lest she blush and lose her place and leaving people wondering.

Before the racer noticed, Michiru's performance was over, but she only knew it was over because others around her were clapping. She had been paying attention, but after a few minutes of listening to the beautiful melody, her eyes and mind were taken up by the beautiful violinist herself. Haruka stood, clapping with the others.

Michiru's eyes opened slowly as the piece came to an end, her attention focused on the racer, who was smiling widely and clapping. Taking her instrument out of the position she'd been playing it in, she walked off stage, nodding and flashing a brilliant, pearly white smile as a silent gesture for the racer to follow once the aisle was clear.

Haruka sat back down until her row began to clear then, instead of going out the way she had come, she made her way back to the violinist's dressing room.

The aqua beauty placed her instrument back into her case before walking over to answer the door. Only one person would want to talk to her after a performance.

She was completely stunned when, upon opening the door, instead of seeing the blonde racer, a hand squeezed her neck and forced her backwards into the room, cutting off her airway. As she struggled to break free, the door was locked…

* * *

**Author**** Note: **By the way, I know basically nothing about violins or concerts or any of this stuff. I hope I got a little bit right.

**Reviews **are always** appreciated.**

**Reviewers:** Keeper Aki, Dark-Huntress Sam & Guest**  
**


	4. Safe

The Real Prize

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 4: Safe**

Michiru kept struggling to break free, but she couldn't yell, couldn't scream from the restriction of her windpipe. Soon she found herself being lifted off of the floor, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Haruka knocked on the door, but didn't hear anything at first. Soon a thud was heard.

Michiru's head hit the cement-carpeted floor with a loud thud. Managing to open her eyes, she couldn't even tell who was attacking her, but from his strength and statue, she had an idea. She only knew one man alive with that kind of strength.

Dropping to the floor, her attacker sat on the violinist's stomach as his fists connected with her face again and again. Soon, Michiru's eyes were black and blue, cheeks swollen, her nose bleeding, her lip busted. From the contusions to the head, she was barely conscious.

He stood again, lifting her by the neck.

Fearing the worst, the racer, busted the door down, seeing a tall, muscle-bound person – presumably a man – clad all in black. Her eyes met her friends who were tearing and almost rolling back. It was as if the assailant didn't even notice her enter.

Thinking quickly, the racer, tripped him, causing him to drop Michiru, right into Haruka's awaiting arms.

The last thing the violinist heard was her friend calling for security before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Haruka sat by the violinist's bedside, in the hospital, after being questioned by the authorities and she'd told them just what she knew of the person who had attacked Michiru and why. Nothing. She could see no reason why someone would want to hurt her.

Ok, there was the guy in the bar Rick and Erik had helped Michiru with getting away from, but Haruka, honestly, couldn't find a connection between him and the violinist. Not that she knew the aqua-haired beauty very well. The only things they knew about each other, really, were professions and hobbies. That was hardly enough to justify anything.

And here, Michiru was lying in bed unconscious, her neck heavily bruised along with her eye and cheek, nose bloody, her lip split. But she was _alive_. And, to Haruka, that was the most important thing.

* * *

Slowly, as night fell, Michiru woke and spoke the one word she'd been dreaming. "Ha...ruka?" her voice croaked softly in barely a whisper. She could feel the imprints of what the intruder had done to her and her entire body ached. "..A-are you there?" she asked, opening her eyes to darkness.

Haruka hadn't been able to sleep and sat forward, taking her friend's hand gently in support when she heard the utterance. "Yes, I'm here. It's ok now."

Michiru turned her head toward the comforting voice. "What...happened? Wh-why am I here?"

Haruka sighed. She'd been hoping to avoid telling Michiru the details until she was well, but she wouldn't risk lying. Not to her. It wasn't as if the racer hadn't told her share of lies. It was that when she looked at the beautiful woman or heard her voice, she found herself incapable of the act. All she could tell her was truth. "Y-you were attacked. In your dressing room after your performance," she tried to phrase gently. Michiru didn't need any more to worry about.

The violinist sat up suddenly, causing a whimper to escape.

Haruka quietly walked over, closing the door. The sound of her shoes not leaving the room was the only indication Michiru had that her friend hadn't left her. It was strangely comforting. Soon the racer turned on a lamp next to her chair as she sat back down. "How do you feel?" she asked, voice filled with concern and – Michiru noticed – worry, but why, she didn't know.

Michiru sighed. "Ok, I guess. Considering what you told me."

"You don't remember?"

"I remember not being able to focus after fifteen minutes because..well..I saw you," the aqua beauty replied, with a blush coloring cheeks.

Haruka smiled, holding her hand again. "You don't remember anything after that?"

"I remember someone knocking on my door. I thought it was you so I opened it and..the next thing I knew he had his hands around my throat. He was..dressed all in black. He threw me down and started hitting me…"

Haruka dabbed her friend's eyes delicately with a tissue. "You don't know him?"

Michiru sighed. "I think…no I-I don't know him."

"Michiru, are you sure?"

Sighing again, she shook her head. "Not right now, okay? Please?"

Haruka nodded. "They want you here overnight for observation. Nothing's broken, but you will be sore for a few days."

The violinist nodded.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you? Parents? Other relatives?" As badly as Haruka wanted to be Michiru's support system – which she was sure she would be – she also knew a bit of family around might ease the pain better.

Michiru shook her head, tears washing over her beautiful aqua eyes.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered, letting a side rail down so she could sit by her. To her surprise, the violinist curled up against her, holding her tight, which Haruka returned.

"I..I don't have...anyone."

"What?" Haruka asked, rubbing small circles in Michiru's back.

"My parents," she cried, trembling. "They died a year ago in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry, Michiru." Haruka replied, hugging her tighter.

After a few minutes, Haruka was almost certain she'd fallen asleep when she heard. "Thanks for saving me, Ruka," Michiru whispered.

"You're welcome. Anytime." _'Ruka huh?'_ she thought. _'Most of the time that nickname irritates me, but from her, I'm learning to like it,'_ she thought as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author**** Note: **What do you think?

**Reviews **are always** appreciated.**

**Reviewers:** Keeper Aki, Electra Red, Alexia HarukaCSW & Guest**  
**


End file.
